Zach Tyler Eisen
| birth_place = Stamford, Connecticut, U.S.A. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | children = }} Zach Tyler Eisen (born September 23, 1993 in Stamford, Connecticut]) is an American voice actor. His roles include Aang in the animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lucas Nickle in The Ant Bully (2006), Andrew in Nick Jr.'s Little Bill, and Pablo the Penguin in Nick Jr.'s The Backyardigans (Season 1). He currently lives in Connecticut and actually does most of the Avatar: The Last Airbender recordings via satellite. Eisen claims that his favorite character in Avatar: The Last Airbender is Aang. Zack enjoys his work, and says that his favorite job was working with Mae Whitman and Jack Desena in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Life Story Zach (also known as Zackary Tyler) has been doing voice acting and worked in commercials since the age of four. He was four and a half when he appeared on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno after Leno saw Zach in a Kellogg's Rice Krispies cmmercial. Zach Tyler Eisen currently goes to Westhil High School in his hometown of Stamford. Before that he attended Roxbury Elementary School, and Cloonan Middle School where he received high honors in all academic areas. Beside his school work and voice acting, Zach enjoys playing the electric guitar and is good at it. He is also a ice hockey fan and never misses any York Rangers games. About His Main Character on "Avatar" Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang is the main character of the Nicklodeon TV animation series Avatar: The Last Airbender. After remaining in a suspended animation state inside an iceberg for 100 years, Aang is found by Katara and her brother Sokka. As the last remainder of his race, the Air Nomad (Airbenders), and the current Avatar (the reincarnation of the earth spirit in human form), it is Aang's duty to master all four elements (Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending beside his own Airbending abilities) and bring peace to the world. The three Seasons/Books of the series follow Aang and his friends' journey across the four nations in order to master the elements from different masters. Along the way they face different situations, some of which are challenging and difficult while others are more fun and pleasant. About His Character on "Ant Bully" Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) Lucas Nickle = Peanut The Destroyer Lucas Nickle is lonely 10-year-old boy whose family has just moved to a new neighborhood. He stomps and floods an anthill in his backyard out of frustration when he is bullied by a local kid and his gang. The ants who are terrified call him Peanut the Destroyer. They try to come up with a way to deal with Lucas, and one wizard ant, Zoc (Nicholas Cage) , makes a potion out of gemstones which shrinks Lucas down to the size of an ant after pouring it into ear while he's sleeping. Lucas is carried to the anthill where he is sentenced to hard labor until he is considered an ant, even though Zoc insists that he should be killed. The rest of the film shows how Lucas learns the differences between ants and humans, how he is rescued by Zoc after being swallowed by a frog, how he earns the respect of all the ants and helps them survive the local vermin exterminator. Filmography External links *Zach Tyler Eisen IMDb Movie & Casts *The Last Airbender *Noah Ringer as Aang *Nicola Peltz as Katara *Jackson Rathbone as Sokka *Dev Patel as Prince Zuko * * * Category:Live Actor